United Republic of Iraqistan
Iraqistan is a nation located in the Middle East, reestablished in 2007 following the end of the Iraqistan War and the official end of the Iraq War, led by the United States in 2003. Iraqistan has a population of over eighty eight million citizens and an area of 471,000 square miles, most of it made up of vast desert. Iraqistan is majority Muslim but was reestablished as a secular nation, similar to neighboring Turkey. Iraqistan won independence from Iraq in 2006 when its secessionist movements allied with the Union of Everett. Both nations entered the War on Terrorism in 2007 by declaring war on Iran for aiding, supplying and funding terrorism in Iraq and Iraqistan. The allies won the war and established itself and united with the remaining former Iraq and annexed western Iran and Syria, creating Iraqistan. Since then Iraqistan has undergone a long term redevelopment process to bring itself into the 21st century. Iraqistan currently consists of the former nations of Iraq, western Iran, Syria, Kuwait and northeast Jordan. It's capital is Baghdad in the province of Iraq and its current President is Jalal Talabani. History Iraq Iraq was the former nation where current day Iraqistan now lies. Iraq was a dictatorship, controlled by Saddam Hussien up until 2003 when the United States declared war. Iraq's military was brought to and end quickly. Saddam Hussien went into hiding but was later caught by U.S. forces outside Tikrit in December 2003. In December 2006, Saddam Hussien was executed. For years on, Iraq became a battlefield for Muslim insurgents to attack random civilian targets and coalition troops. Terrorists, especially Al Qaida came from everywhere to join Iraqi terrorists in battle against the United States. This though, came to an end in April 2007 when the northern territories of Iraq split away from Iraq and declared independence as the new nation of Iraqistan. Iraqistan Iraqistan was recognized as a nation officially on April 27, 2007 by the Union of Everett. United States military as well as all other occupying coalition forces were forced out. Iraqistan quickly called for aid to the only nation willing to recognized Iraqistan as a country, Everett. Everett and Iraqistan signed an alliance on April 30, 2007 and in May began sending peacekeeping troops and aid to Iraqistan. Iraqistan's government was harassed by the United States and the United Nations to allow in coalition troops. Iraqistan refused and instead commensed a blitzkreig against itself, searching houses and structures for terrorists and insurgents, executing all that were found right in the streets. With the help of Everetti troops, Iraqistan was cleansed of insurgents and terrorists. Iraqistan War Even with the cleaning of Iraqistan, terrorists continued to sneak their way in and made attempts at disrupting government operations. Terrorists from Iran, Syria and Iraq were caught many times crossing the border into Iraqistan. The Iraqistanis became irate after capturing Iranian insurgents trying to sneak out of Iraqistan with Intel and secret information. In response to extraordinary tensions, Everett withdrew it's military troops from Iraqistan and deployed droid armies and air force units. In May of 2008, Iraqistan and Everett declared war on Iran and Syria for supporting and funding terrorist activities in Iraqistan. The war ended in three months leaving Iran's entire military disabled as well as the total eradication of Syria's military and the destruction of Hezbollah in Lebanon. With the end of the insurgency and of terrorist interference, the remaining Iraq joined Iraqistan and Iraqistan was unified. The western third of Iran became Iraqistani territory as well as all of Syria. Second Iraqistan War The Second Iraqistan War took place following the Iran-4chanistan Incident and resulting attack of Iraqistan via rocket strikes from Iran. Iraqistan declared war on Iran and its PSF allies followed suit, Everett and Israel declared war. For four months, the war spread throughout Iran. The Iranian Khaleed regime was killed by rioters and a later GFW air strike, killing Iranian President Khaleed. The war resulted in the detonation of an Iranian nuclear device in eastern Tehran, killing nearly 40,000. With the war's end Iraqistan and its allies instated the Green Opposition Movement into power. Iraqistan currently maintains a presence in Iran, along with the Union of Everett and Israel to maintain peace between the Green Opposition government and the remaining loyal Iranian revolutionary forces. 2010 Arab-Israeli War Iraqistan declared war on Jordan and Kuwait during the 2010 Arab-Israeli War after Egypt, Saudi Arabia and Jordan attacked Israel following the beginning of World War III. Iraqistan invaded Jordan. Following the invasion of Jordan, Kuwait declared war on Iraqistan and attempted a blitzkrieg invasion of southern Iraqistan in an attempt to seize its Persian Gulf naval ports. Iraqistan retaliated and invaded Kuwait and following Kuwait's surrender, annexed it as the province of Kuwait. At the end of the war, Jordan had also been annexed by Iraqistan and Israel with Iraqistan taking the northeastern section of Jordan. Government Iraqistan's government copied the Union of Everett's format and became a Councilist Democracy. A Councilism has two branches of government, the Judicial branch and the Executive branch. Because the Legislative branch is extremely easy to corrupt, it was removed. There are no political parties allowed. Political parties are known for being breeding grounds of corruption and were therefore made illegal. Each candidate runs for office by themself as an individual and not as a "party" or special group. They run according to their own personal views and beliefs. There is no Electoral College, as it has flaws as seen in the United States' elections. Each individual vote is counted. The candidate with the most votes wins. An elected official can be impeached at any time by the people through a national vote. Lobbying and bribery is a high crime in which results in life imprisonment. Governmental corruption is also a high crime and results in the same, with the charge of Treason and resulting death penalty. Iraqis are more paranoid than Everettis when it comes to government corruption. Executive The Executive branch is made up of the President and his/her advisors. Each advisor represents a ministry of the government such as the ministry of education, ministry of defense, ministry of transportation and so on. Each advisor brings up related issues and the President and the council decides what to enact into law. The advising council can override a Presidential decision in the event such a decision violates laws or civil rights. The President is voted into office by the citizens, the overall majority wins. Each advisor is also elected into office by the people. Before a law can officially pass into effect, the Judicial branch must review it and make sure it does not violate and other laws and civil rights. Judicial The Judicial branch is made up of nine Justices, each is elected into office individually by the people. Nine Justices exist so there can never be a 50/50 vote. Justices preside over issues of court cases, civil and human rights and review laws being passed. In the event of Executive branch corruption, the Judicial branch takes over as the leadership until a new Executive branch is voted into office. All Judicial decisions MUST be based on the laws and rights of life, liberty, property, equality and the pursuit of happiness. Culture Iraqistan contains 88 million citizens as of January 1, 2010. The official language of Iraqistan is Arabic and Persian. Regional languages include Kurdish, Armenian, Assyrian, Neo-Aramaic, Azeri, Luri, Balochi and Turkmen. Iraqistan is majority Muslim and small minorities include Christianity and Baha'is. Radical religions have been outlawed such as radical Islam since the first Iraqistan War. This has caused many tensions in Iraqistan between Sunnis and Shi'as. Everetti droids remain in Iraqistan to maintain peace and aid Iraqistani troops with combatting terrorists and radicalization. Iraqistan has established itself as an equal and free nation, every person has the right to exist and do as they wish. Many Iraqistanis own firearms as a result of compulsory military service, enacted right after the cession from Iraq. Criminal justice laws are very strict. Criminals are guilty until proven innocent, especially when it comes to terrorism. Terrorists are controversially executed in the streets. The Iraqistani Constitution establishes several important human rights including freedom of speech, expression, press, protest and assembly, privacy and the right of all people to vote. Women's suffrage and civil rights are established and protected and are more often recognized without cultural issues in the province of Western Iran than in more conservative areas of Syria and Iraq. Religion Iraqistan is a secular nation, meaning religion is not allowed to interfere with the government. 97% of Iraqistanis are Muslim, of them, 75% are Shi'a and 25% are Sunni. With the outlawing of radical Islam, certain Islamic laws were restricted including laws that violated women's rights. This has left many Muslims angry in areas of Syria and Iraq. Iraqistani soldiers keep radicals at bay due to continued cultural violence in the Iraq and Syrian provinces. In 2010, the Iraqistani government, with the support of an Islamic religious leader, declared in a statement against global terrorism, that Islam is a religion of peace, justice and equality for all peoples and that all peoples are supported and loved by Allah and Islam is a non-biased or discriminatory religion. In response, several women's rights were furthered and an initiative to promote and preach respect and cooperation between different religions in Iraqistan and around the world were formed. Iraqistan's plan works to lower radicalism, promote peace and in the hopes to bring a movement to end extremism and global terrorism. Administrative Divisions & Cities Iraq is divided into four administrative divisions called Provinces. Each province functions like a state as found in the Union of Everett, each having its own provincial government. The provinces of Iraq, Kuwait, Syria and Western Iran make up the united Republic of Iraqistan. The largest and capital city of Iraqistan is Baghdad and the provincial capitals include Kuwait City, Kuwait; Baghdad, Iraq; Damascus, Syria and Tabriz, Western Iran. Economy Iraqistan has a GDP of $863 billion placing it in 15th place. Iraqistan has a growing economy through the help of the Union of Everett and it acquisitions of territory including Kuwait. Iraqistan's main exports include oil, in which it controls approximately 24.5%, nearly one quarter of the world's proven oil reserves. Iraqistan has also inherited exports from it's annexed territories including car-manufacture and transportation, construction materials, home appliances, food and agricultural goods, armaments, pharmaceuticals, information technology, power, biotechnology, nanotechnology and petrochemicals from Iran. Funding and aid from Everett further developed these fields in Iraqistan over the passed four years. Petroleum, petrochemical products, fertilizers and financial services are major export commodities of the province of Kuwait. It's has inherited shipping, construction, cement, water desalination, construction materials and financial services since it's recent annexation of Kuwait following the 2010 Arab-Israeli War. In the province of Syria, refining, ports operation, air transportation, power generation and water distribution are major economic sectors. Iraqistan's major export partners include Europe, North America, India and the Middle East. Military Iraqistan's military service is compulsory, making men and women have to serve active duty from age 18 until 21, which they are then marked as reserve forces. Iraqistan has trained a total of 400,000 troops with the aid of Everetti military forces. Iraqistan is aided heavily by Everett with several training facilities located throughout the country. The navy consists of three battleships, three destroyers and a submarine. Recent additions will include missile cruisers, amphibious landing and transport ships and an assault carrier in the coming years. The air force consists of 200 fighter jets, all leftovers from the Everetti air force, comprised of F-18 Hornets and F-14 Tomcats. Iraqistan also possesses five B-52 Stratofortress bombers. Ground troops use the new AK 101 as their primary assault weapon and use the Beretta M96 as a sidearm. Humvees and M939 transport trucks are used for combat and troop transport. Tanks include a mix of old Iraqi-Soviet tanks such as the T-72 and T-90 and newer Everetti-American tanks such as the M2 Bradley IFV and a force of M60 Patton and M1 Abrams tanks. Environment Iraqistan's environment is mostly desert with it's fertile land area along the Tigris and Euphrates rivers in the central area of the country and areas of West Iran. Iraqistan has no recycling capability, all of it's garbage goes straight to landfills and incineration facilities. Water treatment is an issue as well in certain areas while zones in Kuwait and West Iran possess water treatment and desalination. These problems in Iraq and Syria provinces are expected to be fixed in the coming years. Much of Iraqistan's power comes from oil and natural gases. Everett is constructing solar power fields, making use of Iraqistan's vast deserts and giving the country clean energy. Technology Technology like cell phones, internet and personal computers are growing common among citizens. Areas of Kuwait and West Iran have significant technological advancement. Years of rebuilding Iraq and Syria has developed internet infrastructure and communications. When it comes to the military and law enforcement, everything is fairly modernized. Healthcare has strengthened since Iraqistan's formation. Category:Regions Category:Iraqistan